


Escapade

by Zeegzag



Series: Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Divergence, FFVII Rare Pair Week 2020, Les incarnés sont des clones de Sephiroth qui les a élevés comme ses petits frères, M/M, Post-Crisis Core (Compilation of FFVII), Romance, Tranche de vie, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Genesis veut aller au cinéma, Yazoo décide de l'accompagner.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Yazoo
Series: Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> Pour commencer, cet OS est donc écrit pour le 3ème jour du FFVII Rare Pair Week.
> 
> Si vous êtes mal à l'aise avec tout ce qui est différence d'âge dans un couple, je précise qu'il y a plus de dix ans de différence entre Yazoo et Genesis. Le premier a 19 ans, tandis que le deuxième a autour des 33 ans. (Ajouté à cela que Genesis connaît Yazoo depuis qu'il est enfant.)
> 
> Dans cet univers, les Incarnés sont donc des clones de Sephiroth qui les a élevé comme ses petits frères. Kadaj y a 15 ans, tandis que Loz en a 17. (Et le tout se passe, bien entendu, des années après mon OS "Un joyeux non-anniversaire", bien qu'il ne soit à mon avis pas utile de lire ce dernier pour comprendre celui-ci.)
> 
> Et comme cet OS appartient à un projet assez épais que j'ai en préparation (Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point il l'est !), et que je voulais participer au FFVII Rare Pair Week, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour essayer de bien planter le décor... et j'espère donc qu'on ne sera pas trop perdu à lecture. ^^'

1

— Ça alors !

Allongé dans leur lit, Yazoo se redresse sur un coude. Derrière son bureau, Genesis a défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise et retroussé ses manches. Ses lunettes sur le nez – qu'il ne daigne chausser que quand il doit lire ou écrire –, il tient ouvert devant lui le journal local.

Yazoo porte une main à son regard, ébloui par les rayons du soleil que laisse entrer la large fenêtre à vitrage à petits carreaux qui lui fait face. Ils n'en sont qu'au début du printemps et les températures sont déjà presque étouffantes. Autant dire que sans le climatiseur qui ronronne dans un coin de la pièce, il y ferait une chaleur terrible.

Le sol est recouvert d'une épaisse moquette et, le long des murs, des bibliothèques encombrent une bonne partie de l'espace. Le bureau de Genesis, lui, est positionné juste sous la fenêtre, tourné face au lit. Dessus, tout un tas de dossiers et de feuilles volantes; un pot à stylos, un mug abandonné et un ordinateur portable pour l'heure éteint.

Yazoo se frotte les yeux.

— Une bonne nouvelle ?

Le regard que Genesis lève dans sa direction pétille, comme le ferait celui d'un enfant qui a découvert un jouet fabuleux sous l'emballage du cadeau qu'on vient de lui offrir.

— Disons plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une bonne surprise : ils vont passer au cinéma un film de mon adolescence. Je l'adorais !

Avec un « Mhhhh… ? », Yazoo repousse finalement le drap qui recouvre encore ses jambes et se met debout. S'étire longuement, avant de reboutonner son jean et de réajuster correctement son débardeur.

Le reste de la maison familiale est plongé dans le silence, un peu comme si tous ses occupants avaient décidé de s'absenter au cours de sa sieste. Il peut toutefois bientôt entendre Gold aboyer à l'extérieur, s'époumoner jusqu'à ce que la voix de Loz ne s'élève.

L'air encore un peu endormi, il se passe les doigts dans les cheveux et les recoiffe sommairement.

— À l'époque, reprend Genesis. J'habitais encore à Banora. Et on n'avait pas un cinéma – pas un seul ! Alors quand on voulait voir un film, il fallait qu'on attende qu'il sorte en VHS et prier pour qu'on puisse se le procurer facilement par voie postale… ou qu'on ait une connaissance habitant une grande ville pour nous l'expédier. Pour ma part, j'ai dû attendre un séjour de mon père à Midgar pour en faire l'acquisition.

Yazoo fait le tour du bureau et s'arrête derrière son siège, pour lui passer les bras autour du cou. Le menton appuyé contre le dossier, le jeune homme parcourt du regard la page qui intéresse son compagnon – et où est imprimé le programme pour la semaine de l'unique cinéma de la ville.

— Dommage que je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner, soupire Genesis. Angeal a toujours trouvé ce film ennuyeux et Sephiroth… pfff ! Si je veux passer une mauvaise séance, autant lui demander de venir. Quant à tes frères, je les entends déjà se plaindre. Que c'est vieux. Que c'est chiant. Que… franchement, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans cette famille ! (Songeur, il passe les doigts dans les quelques poils de barbe qui ornent son menton.) Il y a plusieurs séances aujourd'hui… peut-être que je devrais me laisser tenter ?

La joue à présent écrasée contre le dossier, Yazoo baisse les yeux sur cet homme qui partage aujourd'hui sa vie.

En partie à cause de leur différence d'âge, leur liaison n'a pas été facilement acceptée par sa famille. Et si Angeal s'est contenté d'attraper son ami d'enfance pour une petite conversation entre quatre yeux, Loz et Kadaj, eux, ont très mal vécu la chose – en particulier Kadaj, qui se montre encore trop souvent hostile. Quant à son grand frère… eh bien… disons simplement qu'il a failli écharper Genesis une fois mis au courant des faits.

Yazoo n'est d'ailleurs toujours pas certain que ce dernier parviendra un jour à accepter pleinement leur relation. Il l'espère, sincèrement, mais au vu des tensions que celle-ci crée encore, il sait qu'il ne doit pas trop se bercer d'illusions.

— De quoi est-ce que ça parle ?

Tout en posant la question, il laisse son regard s'attarder sur les dossiers qui encombrent le bureau. L'un d'eux, mis en évidence, contient le bon à tirer du dernier roman de son compagnon. Il l'a lui-même déjà lu plusieurs fois, en fait à chaque étape de sa conception, occupant le rôle de premier lecteur pour Genesis qui, pour une raison qui lui a toujours un peu échappé, semble tenir en haute estime son opinion sur ses œuvres.

— C'est une sorte de huit-clos sur un type qui sombre doucement dans la folie. Il est persuadé qu'une tache sur l'un de ses murs forme comme un visage humain et que celle-ci lui parle et le harcèle. Enfin, ça, c'est au début, parce qu'ensuite, ses hallucinations s'aggravent et… mhhh… disons que tout son intérieur commence à prendre vie pour lui mener la vie dure.

— Ça a l'air… particulier ?

— Oh, ça l'est ! Mais c'est justement ce qui fait son charme.

À nouveau, Yazoo laisse entendre un « Mhhh… » et tourne les yeux en direction de la fenêtre; à travers laquelle il peut apercevoir une petite partie de leur jardin.

Après avoir quitté Midgar, lui et sa famille sont venus s'installer ici, sur cette île isolée où ils espéraient pouvoir trouver un peu de tranquillité. Ils appartiennent malgré tout toujours au SOLDAT mais, aucune base n'existant ici, la vie militaire n'est à présent plus au centre de leur existence – poussant chacun à trouver un moyen d'occuper son trop-plein de temps libre entre deux missions.

Pour Genesis, ce fut d'embrasser une carrière d'auteur; tandis qu'Angeal a pris l'habitude d'aider les locaux, d'accepter de petites missions – notamment d'extermination de monstres –, tout en s'adonnant à sa passion pour les plantes de toutes espèces qu'il cultive un peu partout chez eux.

Quant à Sephiroth…

_Ah… c'est déjà plus compliqué, pour grand frère._

Car même s'il est plus investi dans le SOLDAT que les deux autres, sa vie tourne aujourd'hui principalement autour de sa famille.

— Peut-être, commence Yazoo après quelques secondes de silence, que je vais t'accompagner…

Un hoquet de surprise échappe à Genesis, qui tourne vivement la tête dans sa direction.

— Tu es sûr, mon ange ? J'ai peur que ce soit plutôt éprouvant pour toi.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, lui répond Yazoo avant de tapoter du doigt l'un des horaires. Il y a une séance dans pas longtemps. À cette heure, il n'y aura pas grand monde, alors ça devrait aller.

Genesis ne peut toutefois se départir de son air soucieux. Il connaît Yazoo depuis qu'il est enfant et a donc eu le temps d'être témoin des difficultés que celui-ci rencontre en présence d'étrangers pour savoir que ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaite, c'est qu'il se mette dans une situation inconfortable qui pourrait avoir des répercussion sur sa santé pour les prochains jours.

— Je te dis que ça va aller, lui assure Yazoo. Et puis tu as envie qu'on t'accompagne, non ?

— C'est vrai. Mais tu n'as pas à te forcer pour moi, tu sais ?

— Je ne me force pas. J'ai juste envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec toi.

Mais il est évident que Genesis hésite encore. Inclinant la tête sur le côté, un sourire en coin vient étirer les lèvres de Yazoo quand il questionne :

— Quoi ? Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

C'est au tour de Genesis de sourire. Même s'il a des raisons de s'inquiéter, il comprend bien qu'insister davantage risque seulement de blesser son compagnon.

_Et puis, s'il pense être capable de tenir le coup…_

Alors son rôle à lui c'est de lui faire confiance.

— Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir, répond-il en lui saisissant la main.

Et dans la paume de cette main sur laquelle est tatoué le chiffre onze, il dépose un baiser et ajoute :

— Merci.

2

Genesis passe la tête à l'angle de la porte. Dans le couloir derrière lui, Yazoo a revêtu un sweat dont la capuche est pour l'heure rabattue en arrière et sous lequel il meurt déjà de chaud.

— On dirait que la voie est libre. Dépêchons-nous !

Sans attendre, ils se faufilent à l'extérieur.

Leur but, à savoir la vieille camionnette familiale, est garé de l'autre côté de l'habitation. Genesis s'assure pour la énième fois qu'il en a bien le double dans sa poche, tout en surveillant les environs – à la recherche de gêneurs potentiels.

Le terrain qui leur appartient est immense, entouré d'une clôture qui l'isole complètement. Situé dans les hauteurs de l'île, sans aucun voisin direct, il leur faut une bonne vingtaine de minutes en voiture pour rejoindre la ville. Quant à la route en terre qui passe devant chez eux, elle est assez peu empruntée, ajoutant à leur tranquillité.

Yazoo et ses frères étaient encore bien jeunes quand leur famille est finalement venue s'installer ici. L'île est perdue quelque part entre la région de Gongaga et celle de Mideel – soit à bonne distance de Midgar et de ce qu'il reste de la Shinra – et les troupes d'AVALANCHE ne se sont toujours pas aventurées jusqu'ici.

Cerise sur le gâteau, celle-ci a toujours été largement ignorée par la compagnie ; faisant d'elle une bout de terre indépendant où le SOLDAT – aujourd'hui devenu une force armée autonome – peut aller et venir sans avoir à se soucier de l'opinion de ses anciens employeurs ou du groupe d'écoterroristes.

_On y est presque… on y est presque !_

Mais alors qu'ils atteignent l'extrémité de l'habitation, que leur but n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, ils peuvent entendre la voix de Kadaj s'élever dans leur dos :

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Genesis se fige aussitôt. Et merde ! S'il y en a bien un sur lequel il ne fallait pas tomber, en dehors de Sephiroth, c'est bien cette petite peste.

— On va juste au cinéma, Kadaj, lui répond tranquillement Yazoo. Laisse-nous.

Genesis manque de se frapper le front du plat de la main. Et en plus, il faut que son cher et tendre les trahisse. Il sait pourtant très bien ce qui va suivre !

Les yeux à présent grands ouverts, Kadaj semble en état de choc. Une des bretelles de son débardeur – trop large pour lui – lui pend sur le haut du bras et, en plus d'un short, il porte aux pieds des sandalettes qui ont vu des jours meilleurs. La sueur lui dégouline le long du visage et, la surprise passée, il ouvre une bouche immense pour se mettre à hurler :

— Grand frère ! Grand frère, viens vite ! Y a le vieux pervers qui veut emmener Yazoo alors qu'il sait qu'il peut pas !

Genesis jure tout bas.

— Tais-toi, sale gosse ! Je te préviens que si tu continues, j'irai dire à Angeal que je t'ai vu fumer la dernière fois derrière le cabanon.

— Et moi je lui dirai que c'est toi qui as écrasé ses tulipes !

— Ooooh, tu veux jouer à ça ?! Alors attends un peu, parce que…

— Grand frère ! Grand frère ! Y a le vieux pervers qui raconte des craques et en plus c'est lui qui a écrasé les tulipes d'Angeal !

— Sérieusement, Kadaj, soupire Yazoo.

Tout en jurant de nouveau, Genesis saisit la main de son compagnon et va pour l'entraîner à sa suite, mais… trop tard ! Face à eux arrive Loz en compagnie de Gold – un chien au poil si jaune que sa couleur rappelle celle d'un chocobo.

Et sortant de derrière la maison comme une bombe – un uniforme de SOLDAT première classe sur le dos et Masamune à la main –, apparaît un Sephiroth visiblement prêt à éventrer le coupable.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

À sa voix un peu essoufflée, à ses cheveux hirsutes attachés en natte et aux nombreuses mèches humides, ainsi qu'au rouge qui lui colore les joues, il est évident qu'il y a un moment déjà qu'il s'entraîne sous ce cagnard.

— Il veut aller au cinéma avec Yazoo, répond aussitôt Kadaj en désignant Genesis du doigt. Et il voulait le faire sans qu'on le sache !

À nouveau, Yazoo soupire. Près de lui, Genesis est tendu comme jamais, devine sans mal les ennuis qui vont lui dégringoler sur le râble à la chaîne. Dans son dos, Loz secoue à présent la tête. Et un air grognon sur les traits, il marmonne :

— Je savais que c'était lui, pour les tulipes. Mais c'est encore moi qu'Angeal est venu embêter !

Sur son t-shirt, un imprimé de Cactuar dont la couleur commence à passer. Il tire dessus, renifle, avant de s'accroupir pour caresser Gold – tout en continuant à bougonner contre l'injustice dont il a été la victime.

Genesis prend une longue inspiration.

— Nous allons au cinéma, confirme-t-il en redressant sa position, désireux de ne pas se laisser intimider – ou plutôt d'en donner l'illusion. Un problème avec ça ?

Il peut voir le regard de Sephiroth s'assombrir. Mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse lui répondre, une autre voix se fait entendre sur sa gauche :

— Aucun. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on parle de mes tulipes, par contre.

Retenant une exclamation paniquée, Genesis a un mouvement de recul. Et comble de l'humiliation, son premier réflexe est de venir trouver refuge derrière Yazoo qui, légèrement plus grand que lui, lui apparaît comme un bouclier de choix contre la menace Angeal qui vient de débarquer.

De la terre écrasée sur sa joue et des gants aux mains, son ami d'enfance était visiblement en plein jardinage. Des mèches de cheveux, humides de sueur, lui collent au visage et des auréoles sont visibles un peu partout sur son t-shirt. Et au regard qu'il rive en direction de Genesis, celui-ci comprend qu'il ne va pas lui être facile de se défiler.

— C'est bon, intervient Yazoo. Grand frère, c'est moi qui lui ait proposé de l'accompagner. Et on va être en retard, si vous continuez.

Un silence suit ses paroles.

Fermant les yeux, Sephiroth prend une inspiration. Quand il les rouvre, son expression est déjà plus détendue.

— D'accord, dit-il. Mais fais attention. Si tu commences à te sentir mal, vous rentrez immédiatement.

— Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

En réponse, Sephiroth opine du chef. Puis, comme son regard se porte en direction de Genesis, ses traits se durcissent à nouveau.

— S'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'est toi que je tiendrai pour responsable.

— Comme si je ne le savais pas ! répond Genesis en attrapant le poignet de Yazoo. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

— On aura une petite conversation à ton retour, Gen'.

— Bon sang, Angeal, grandis un peu !

Là-dessus, ils peuvent enfin tourner à l'angle de l'habitation et échapper à la pression de ces regards hostiles.

3

— Nous y sommes !

Genesis tire le frein à main et coupe le moteur. Près de lui, Yazoo tend le cou. Observe le cinéma un peu décrépi qui, de l'autre côté de la rue, lui apparaît bien plus effrayant que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

C'est la première fois qu'il va se rendre dans un endroit comme celui-ci. À cause de sa santé, il lui est toujours un peu difficile de s'éloigner de leur propriété et même si, à l'occasion, sa famille se permet quelques sorties ou séjours sur les autres continents, il passe trop souvent une partie d'entre eux couché dans sa chambre ou dans la camionnette, à essayer de récupérer.

Le sentant nerveux, Genesis l'attire contre lui.

— Si tu ne le sens pas, on fait demi-tour.

— Ça devrait aller.

— Sûr ?

— Oui… juste… ne t'éloigne pas de moi, d'accord ?

En réponse, Genesis lui dépose un baiser sur le haut du crâne. Puis il l'aide à placer correctement sa capuche et ses cheveux, de manière à ce que le tout dissimule suffisamment son visage – créant comme un abri qui lui permet de ne pas être exposé trop directement au regard d'autrui.

Une fois certain que Yazoo est prêt, il porte une main à la poignée de sa portière et dit :

— Bon… allons-y !

4

Genesis se félicite qu'ils aient choisi cette séance. En pleine après-midi, et plus particulièrement en semaine, rares sont ceux à avoir l'oportunité de se rendre au cinéma. Ce qui n'empêche pas pour autant son compagnon d'être mal à l'aise, comme en témoigne le fait qu'il soit présentement agrippé à son bras – bras qu'il serre si fort qu'il hésite depuis un moment à lui signifier qu'il lui fait mal.

Leurs billets en poche, ils en sont à présent à s'acheter de quoi grignoter pendant la séance au stand dédié à cet effet. Deux gros gobelets de pop-corn attendent déjà sur un côté du comptoir-caisse et, après avoir indiqué à la caissière quelles boissons ils désirent, il se tourne vers Yazoo – dont le combo cheveux-capuche lui dissimule complètement les traits.

— Tu tiens le choc ?

— Ça va…

— Mouais. Je parie que tu as déjà de la fièvre ?

— Un peu.

— Envie de vomir ?

— Non.

— Tu ne veux toujours pas rentrer ?

— Toujours.

Genesis soupire.

— Ce qui ne va pas empêcher ton frère de me tuer… qu'est-ce qu'il peut être mère poule quand il s'y met !

Yazoo émet un petit rire. Puis, lui libérant enfin le bras, il passe dans son dos et ses bras se referment autour de sa taille, en même temps que sa tête vient s'appuyer contre son épaule.

— C'est pour la bonne cause, non ?

— Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'avoir de la compassion !

En réponse, Yazoo émet un petit bruit de gorge amusé et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Avec un grognement, Genesis sort son portefeuille et peste :

— Quelle famille !

5

— Ah, c'est parfait ! Il n'y a personne.

Ou presque. En vérité, quatre ou cinq autres spectateurs se partagent en cet instant la salle et, le film commençant dans quelques minutes, il y a peu de chance pour que celle-ci se remplisse davantage.

Attirant Yazoo en direction de la rangée de gauche – où, pour l'heure, tous les sièges sont encore vides –, ils s'y installent dans les rangées les plus hautes, histoire d'être certains qu'ils ne récolteront aucun voisinage indésirable de dernière minute.

Son gobelet de pop-corn entre les mains, Yazoo se laisse tomber sur son siège. Il ne s'est pas encore écroulé et continue de pouvoir se déplacer seul, mais Genesis voit bien qu'il est un peu ailleurs.

— Laisse-moi voir, dit-il en tendant la main pour repousser la frange de son compagnon.

La peau, sous sa paume, est chaude et humide. Pas à un stade encore inquiétant, mais qui n'en reste assurément pas moins inconfortable pour Yazoo.

— Tu devrais te sentir un peu mieux une fois qu'ils auront éteint les lumières.

Yazoo opine mollement du chef. La fatigue l'écrase déjà et il n'est pas certain de pouvoir rester éveillé tout le long du film. Car la cause de son malaise n'est pas seulement due à la présence d'étrangers autour de lui, mais aussi au fait qu'il se retrouve sans sa famille, dans un endroit parfaitement inconnu; prêt à vivre une expérience nouvelle.

La salle est heureusement équipée d'une climatisation, ce qui lui apporte un peu de réconfort.

— J'ai presque l'impression de réaliser un rêve de gosse, jubile Genesis en se frottant les mains.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Yazoo, qui se laisse aller contre le dossier de son siège. Son regard s'attarde sur l'écran géant qui leur fait face.

Il en a déjà vu des aussi impressionnants à la Shinra, et ce n'est donc pas forcément une nouveauté pour lui, seulement…

_Je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois un film être projeté sur l'un d'eux._

Et la chose remonte à son enfance. Le reste du temps, ces écrans monstrueux ne servaient qu'à des vidéoconférences ou à diffuser les clips de propagandes que la compagnie produisait à la chaîne.

Déjà somnolent, il cligne paresseusement des yeux. Près de lui, il peut entendre Genesis ouvrir le sac en plastique dans lequel on a placé leurs canettes.

— Ça ne remplacera pas tes moutons, lui dit-il en lui appliquant l'une d'elles contre le front. Mais ça devrait te soulager un peu.

Les paupières à présent closes, Yazoo laisse entendre un « Mhhhh... » appréciateur. Ce n'est en effet pas aussi confortable que les masques éponges en forme de mouton qu'il conserve au congélateur – pour quand il est pris de fièvre –, mais c'est tout de même agréable.

Comme Genesis la fait ensuite glisser contre sa tempe, puis sa joue, et enfin son cou, il sent de petits frissons le parcourir. Les yeux toujours clos, il vient poser la main sur la sienne; récupère la canette qu'il fait remonter au niveau de son front. Au même instant, les ténèbres se font dans la salle et l'écran est allumé.

Ses doigts attrapant déjà quelques pop-corn, Genesis les porte à sa bouche quand Yazoo lui passe une main sous le bras et vient appuyer sa tête contre son épaule.

— Je suis content que tu sois venu, mon ange, lui dit-il, comme il incline le cou pour appuyer la sienne contre son crâne.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, répond Yazoo.

Qui malgré son inconfort, est heureux d'avoir pris le risque de l'accompagner et de se trouver ici avec lui…


End file.
